


my immortal but beturr

by xXx_LimitlessRebel_xXx



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, classics - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Other, first fic, idk whats meant to go here, like my immortal, please comment and give kudos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_LimitlessRebel_xXx/pseuds/xXx_LimitlessRebel_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No hatt, plz lyke will rit mooor</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: thiz iz my first ff, plzz dont hat giv cudoz and comentz Well rite morr  
it waz my firzt day @ petroc colage.the son was bright as a lemom. My bezt fwiend Draco allSo haZ lemom hairz. (Drko is twoo hawt)  
I haz blu eyess and magik hairz that change color evry dayz. I wish 4 Drycoz lemom hairz. But i lik chang twoo mooch. Mi namez MadyyAngle Limi'tle_sa reb_''el. I werr begg cot wiv nerrrd tay shitss, I don no wot som men tho coz I iz hipsrtrrr. (A/N madyy shirtz r twoo kool)  
I walkz through thq fromt durs of petroc colage twos c my fwiend Dravo.  
"Hewlo MadyyAngle,myy fwiend. welocms back two colage." He saids witgh a smilii face.  
"Think you Drako mi smol angle. Shals wez goes two leson Angle?" Eyes repli wid a happi face. (A/N drAKO is a smol been whoo is n angle)  
"Of couwrse MassiAntle" Then wre walc up the starrs two mi cee mi teakher Lizzzz.  
De dur openz and drako getz hit in da feace. It waz Harrriiii Pottrrr. He iz ugli. Dracoo luvz him v v mooch. He wantz two kisz hom. Eyes thyink itz grooosss. (A/N I reli shiep DrArree tho so no hat haterz)  
I tak mi seat nxt twoo Ciceroo. He iz a nerd not a hypstrr lyke mii.  
I drynk pooosh cofii wyth a kool cupZ. It iz fromm Styrbooks, shipped fron Aymericaz


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I awlayz dink cofii b4 klazz)  
"clazz plz lizenn" (A/N Git it cOZ itz LIZenn and tha tech izz LIZZ pozers wil hat)  
wez lizenns.  
"Todayz we will get soortyd. Wid headmasterZz Kiythhhhh. First iz MadyyAngle!"  
Iz walllks opp to Lizz and smilezz. Thee hat getzzz on mysss head ands says "Urz in Dark’ness!" (A/N I luvv Mi Imortall) Iz is happi. I smili ansd thend go backd anbd sitz downzz oni chair.  
"Nxt iz Drakioo."" Mi angle drakio mobess up two the hatZ and liZstens. "Uz iz in Dark’nessz" I smili againz. mi angle iz in mi hoousee. Thez sums squibz geyyt soortued bi the hatzz. I ceee a pretti bouyy. Hiz hairz are notz lemom, theyz ar Orangezz lykee karrrots n hiz eYes wad lik a pretti riverzz. Teearz streamzz downz mi fece. I thymk i luvs hym. Hez stepp op two Hqtz.  
Stawppp. Two bi contunes


	3. Chapter 3

"ravennnn"

eww nrd huse. i kant belive i thot he waz pretti. r i's meat, i glar at him. i turn too drakko, we crii. 

~tim skip bought two u bi hawt topik~

me and dranko wear in poshions, wiv snap was teaching. "twodayt, u r gonna leawn te subblle cience nd xarct arht o poshionmackibg" snep syas. "buwhiching te mynd, unsnarrrinf th cenves... teche u hooww to buttttlllles faaaaaame, bwew glorie, eeveeen pyt a stuppppr o deth"

deako smyles at hys gudfatter and snep glayrss at harrri, drako luks sadd an creus because harry dunt luvz hym :(

mi lukz uver @ pottyerrr to glayre bt i catchh site of a breight otsange glowwe, it us the hayre of da brautifal bouy. but he is in da huse of nerrrdsss!! he gazesss at mee becuse i am da most preetti o alll the peopel ar Petroc

he smilllies nd i glayre, ma haart diz icee-collld like ixecream! snep strts texhing uz howw to mak da deaft of livinng deth, drako is da bezt at poshions! 

few minites l8r 

i heayr xploshions frum behnd me, wen i turn i see karrot hair burnig!

"tekk zach to da hospitalle wing, MaddyAngle!" snapp sayys 

"nu!" i shout, tears flowwe. "he is in da nerd huse! i hat him!" 

"u will do as i say! or i will tek ponts frum Dark'ness!" snep says. that is wen i now he is serus! he luvz Dark'ness, it is his uld friedn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hatt, plz lyke will rit mooor


	4. Chapter 4

I Run two zAk of thew karrot hairz and telz him he is a nrdd. he Cryz and mores tearz stream.   
Togeder we wlk two de hostpitlez wang.  
"Mademb Pompfreyz elp! zakz hairz r two hot" ( A/N liks Harrri and Drko ;))   
"Okkai" sie sadd.   
i sad "wass rong wiv him??????!!?"  
"am le mii c" an den sie don magikk two c wah rong  
"im sozzz MaxxyyyAnggal, Zaikk izz a Wesley, he hadd radd hir, hannd down cloves, an stoopud complex" sie cries ann i doo twooooo  
Ewwwww tha worce kindd of nrrrds  
i brakk donn anddd criiiiii. i kant stoop.  
see puts waer on Zakk haiiir, buttt hes haiir getz worce. i gasppp, i wazz VODKA (A/N maddon pomfree haxd drinkk peobs)  
"madamb tou ni VIginnnn??!?"  
"WAOOOT MADDYANGAL?! I DRINNK"  
shee slipped my, e fall down, i vrii"

**Author's Note:**

> tha fic wood not post onn tha sam pagi so i hav pit it onn tha nxt won


End file.
